


Sex Therapy

by Anonymonimus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Lust, M/M, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/pseuds/Anonymonimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frustrated by the failure of the methods of relaxation elaborated by Hannibal, Will is given a fool proof technique that never fails and satisfies the body as much as the mind. Hannigram. Oneshot. Smutt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> **Finished watching Hannibal not too long ago and I can't get over the obvious sexual tension between Hannibal and Will xD I mean, if you can't see it, you must be blind my friend xD**
> 
> **So yeah, I wrote this for fun, late at night, half asleep...so what I'm trying to say is pardon my mistakes xP**
> 
> **WARNING: Smutt and stuff, though I guess that was obvious from the M rating lol**
> 
> **ENJOY!**
> 
> * * *

"My stress," Will said as he paced back and forth in front of Lecter, "It just increases by bad and I can't do anything about it! I try to relax but it doesn't work because I can't escape from my head!"

"And how does that make you feel?" Lecter asked.

"Again with the typical questions." Will mocked bitterly.

"It's typical only because it's useful in understanding a troubled patient." Lecter indicated with a slight smile, "Now how does that make you feel?"

Will paused for a moment, considering the question before answering it, "It... it makes me feel...powerless..." he finally admitted and, anticipating the question that would follow, he proceeded to elaborate, "You've been giving me tricks to control my mind, to lower my stress, to allow me a 'release' from tension, but none of it seems to work. It's as though the more I try, the less effective everything I do is."

"Perhaps I'm just not giving you the proper tricks," Lecter supposed, "There are many things one can do to lower stress and everything I suggested up to now was just a small portion of it. It's natural for failure when making use of these relaxation techniques because, until we know what has truly afflicted your mind, we're just guessing."

"...How will we know then?" Will asked slowly, unsure whether he wanted to hear the answer for fear of it being negative, "How will we be able to label whatever's wrong with me and find ways to fix it?"

"Well, with your continued persuasions of medical tests, maybe something will turn up but I highly doubt that," Lecter admitted, putting the pen he was holding down on his desk, "And if we continue with these sessions, perhaps, at some point, I'll be able to diagnose you with a mental illness."

Frustrated, Will sat down on the long chair where most of Lecter's patients laid while sobbing about their traumas and problems. He buried his face in his hands while pressing his elbows on his knees and sighed profoundly. "There needs to be another way..." he mumbled almost to himself.

"Your stress levels are rising Will." Lecter warned, moving from behind his desk and towards his patient, "Let's try those breathing exercises again. Take a deep breath in... and...out."

Will mindlessly complied and found himself relaxing a bit. "At least we found one thing that seems to work." Will grumbled in faked optimism.

"This breathing exercise never really fails at relaxing anyone." Lecter stated, "It's even more effective when thinking of ones sanctuary."

"You mean a happy place?" Will repeated.

"Essentially, yes." Lecter confirmed, "It doesn't have to be real nor does it have to be realistic, just some place where you can feel at peace in your head."

"Well my head's a really messed up place, I don't think I'll be able to find my 'sanctuary' there." Will stated pessimistically.

"With that sour attitude, I don't doubt that for a minute." Lecter smirked then took a seat next to Will. "You need to be more 'open', Will. You need to accept the possibility of success rather than focus on that of failure. It's not because it didn't work once that it won't work again."

"That doesn't mean it isn't discouraging." Will retaliated.

"Without a doubt," Lecter agreed, "But you don't have to let the discouragement get to you. There's always hope."

"I know..." Will mumbled in agreement, though he didn't 'feel' it.

"Nonetheless," Lecter said, seemingly changing the subject, "Allow me offer a new relaxation method."

"Go for it." Will allowed in a resigned tone.

"How long has it been since you've last had sex?" Lecter questioned bluntly.

Will coughed, choking on his spit, "Wha-"

"Just answer the question, Will." Lecter insisted.

"I-It's been a while but I-"

"Sex, Will," Lecter interrupted, uninterested in hearing about any excuse his patient was ready to invent, "Is a great way or relieving stress. You haven't had it in a while and so I suggest you do. I promise you, you'll find yourself much more relaxed by the end of it."

"Uhh, that's great doctor," Will mumbled sarcastically, clearly uncomfortable, "But I haven't felt the need to relieve myself of any sexual tension whatsoever because I haven't felt the urge to do so in a long while."

"Well, for one thing, Will," Lecter said, leaning on his knees, "It's not healthy for a grown man to go without sexual release for so long. In this day and age, it's not difficult to find someone, a willing partner, to help relieve you. I suggest you find someone quickly and you'll find yourself more relaxed, satisfied, and it may help you sleep comfortably."

"Wha- _you're_ suggesting I find myself...a _prostitute_?" Will repeated, evidently flustered by the idea.

"I already told you, Will," Lecter repeated, "Sex can be good for you in more ways than one. You were also complaining that not all of the relaxation tricks I give you work; this one will work flawlessly."

"I'm supposed to be a consultant to the FBI," Will reminded as though his psychiatrist had forgotten, "I'm not supposed to be _fucking_ random prostitutes for relaxation!"

"I wouldn't be suggesting this if it wouldn't help you." Lecter stated.

"That's not the point, _doctor_ , my _image_ is the point!" Will growled, "What if I get caught soliciting prostitution? What will that say about my reliability?"

"If you're so afraid about that, you can always find yourself a friend." Lecter suggested, "Someone with whom you're comfortable, will guard your affair and be willing to relieve you whenever you see fit."

"Are you suggesting doctor Bloom?" Will snorted mockingly, the more the idea of sex for relaxation developed, the more absurd it sounded.

"Of course not." Lecter responded, "Doctor Bloom wouldn't agree with this idea nor would she partake in it in any way. She's a respectable woman, you'd best look for someone with mildly questionable morals."

"Okay, this is ridiculous," Will declared, standing from the long chair, "I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't have many friends. Even so I-"

However, Will was interrupted when he was pulled back onto the long chair and pinned in place by Lecter who seemed exasperated. His heart began to beat faster, the uncomfortable proximity and the psychiatrist's knee's position birthed tension - the last thing he needed. "You're being so difficult, Will," Lecter sighed, leaning closer to Will's neck as he breathed his scent deeply, "I'll help you this one time but you'd better find someone who can do this whenever convenient for you."

Before Will could retaliate and correct Lecter's misinterpretation of the situation, the latter's lips were pressed against his in a lustful kiss. Will stayed perfectly immobile while Lecter's lips moved against his and didn't dare respond. The only reaction he gave was a gasp when the psychiatrist's touch ghosted over his torso, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. But gasping had been a mistake that resulted in the kiss deepening. Lecter slipped his tongue almost hungrily within his mouth and began to rub it pleasantly against his own as his hand slipped beneath the thin fabric of his shirt. Will couldn't help but moan and arch towards the former's touch, cursing his body for reacting in such a manner when he didn't want to be touched in such a way. Although, he couldn't deny how blissful it was especially after so long.

"Doctor..." Will breathed upon being released from the pair of lips that had been keeping him from speaking, "I-ah!"

"Do not speak, Will," Lecter interrupted again, pinching the former's hard nipple playfully, "Concentrate all your thoughts on the sensation."

He then bent down again and latched his mouth onto Will's neck. His teeth grazed the surprisingly sensitive skin as he sucked on it, losing himself in the flavours of a secret passion he kept to himself. Will, on the other hand, couldn't resist squirming and mewling oddly as his chest was fondled and his neck was marked. He knew he shouldn't be enjoying himself nor the feeling of Lecter's touches, but there was something so arousing in the hunger emitted by the latter that compelled Will's body to betray his mind. He felt as though Lecter was treating him just as he treated his carefully prepared French dishes when he savoured their delicate albeit specific taste. And before he knew it, his pants had become abnormally tight. Will began to pant, his arousal making itself more prominent and his body quivered, longing for Lecter to spread his touch elsewhere and satisfy all of him. He gasped more frequently and even bucked his hips of a few times, subconsciously wanting to draw attention to his arousal while his conscious concentrated on thinking clearly about his feelings in regards to what was happening.

Will wasn't gay...or so he thought. He had never much experienced the notion of love but rather its minimal form known as affection. He had held affection for others before, mainly women because they treated him delicately and kindly whereas men had a tendency of being rougher. Thus, he easily preferred women to men and could only ever begin to picture sexual activity with the former rather than the latter. Nonetheless, Hannibal Lecter was evidently different. Perhaps it was because he was a psychiatrist and he was meant to deal with others delicately lest they unleashed their instability upon him. And yet the fact still was that Lecter had always treated him differently from the other men which almost reminded him of the typical care of a woman. Now he was letting the man touch him, pleasure him, in a way he had only envisioned with women and wasn't sure whether it was because his sexual preference had changed or if Lecter was just an exception.

"Aah!" Will gasped again upon feeling a pleasurable friction against his erection, interrupting him from his train of thought.

"You make the most delicious of sounds, Will." Lecter purred against the skin of his neck, his teeth grazing his Adam's apple, "I never knew any human being could display his or herself so erotically..."

Lecter's hands that had been playing with Will's hardened nipple released its grip and ventured down his chest, pass his stomach to his waist. He undid the latter's pants teasingly slow and slipped his hand passed the briefs causing Will's breath to hitch and his back to arch. Then, Lecter began to pump the member painfully slow, at first, as his lips leisurely trailed down Will's neck, resting at his collar bone. He bit down, drawing a wanton moan from the latter as he carefully increased the speed of his pleasuring hand. Will barely noticed the blood arising from the wound Lecter had created for he was so enthralled by the blissful feeling overtaking his body. Thus Lecter allowed himself an _avant-goût_ of the meal he craved most and lapped at the blood, cleaning the plague that would inevitably mark Will as his prey - without him realizing, of course.

"D-Doctor..." Will finally managed to sound out regardless of the overwhelming pleasure, "Please...more..."

"What more do you want?" Lecter asked in feigned innocence.

"I-I'm not sure how gay sex works," Will panted between moans, "B-but...I want you..."

"Where?" Lecter asked huskily.

"...Inside me..." Will moaned.

Lecter's lips quickly crashed back against Will's as he kissed him hungrily. The final words mentioned had sparked a foreign feeling within him and he suddenly craved Will for more than just his unspoken passion. In that very instant, he wanted to fuck Will for his own personal need rather than to help the latter relax. He released his grip on the erected cock and redirected his fingers to Will's twitching hole. He began by inserting the first one, earning a pained moan from Will, and started to thrust it in and out gently. He hadn't forgotten that he was acting as to help his patient relax more than just to relieve himself and so made sure that Will would be perfectly prepared no matter how much he loathed waiting. When his first finger was able to invade and retreat with ease, he pushed in his second finger, aiming deeper and stretching more.

Will moaned, tensing and attempted to accept the strange sensation though it proved to be difficult with its changing feeling. Whenever Lecter added a finger, the feeling seemed to change and it was as though he had to accommodate himself to an entirely new sensation that was as pleasurable as it was painful and strange. Eventually a third finger was added, plunging deeper in the unexplored territory that was his body which had Will wonder how many more would be added before it was done. However, his thoughts escaped him as Lecter's fingers jabbed into his prostate provoking the eruption of an intense pleasure that sparked throughout his body. In result, he moaned incredibly loudly and forgot about how bizarre the penetration felt to him.

Lecter, on the other hand, was very encouraged upon hearing such a lustful sound pass by Will's reddened lips. He aimed for Will's prostate again, using the precision of his medical training to bring about a series of blissful blows that almost pushed the latter over the edge. Soon, Lecter was convinced that Will was ready for him and so pulled his fingers out of the stretched and mildly lubricated hole. He then stood from the long chair and made way for his desk, "Take your pants off." Lecter instructed as he rummaged through the drawers for a bottle of lubricant.

For a moment, Will just laid in place, breathing heavily, eyes hazed, as he assessed the psychiatrist's words before acting upon them. Shakily, he pushed his pants along with his briefs from his waist and threw them on the ground, next to the long chair. He shivered at the cold hitting his erection but forgot about it when he caught a glimpse of Lecter returning with a small bottle. "What's that for?" he asked, hazed.

"Lubrication." Lecter answered with a small grin, "To ease my way into you and make this more pleasurable than painful for you."

Lecter crawled over Will, placing himself comfortably between his naked legs and kissed him hungrily before pulling away again to prepare himself. He pulled his own erection from his pants and covered it with the liquid from the bottle. Then, he added some more unto his fingers and penetrated Will again as to lubricate the inside of his hole. Will moaned wantonly at the sensation and found it in himself to meet the thrusts of Lecter's fingers which inspired an idea in the latter's mind.

Upon pulling out his fingers, Lecter switched their positions, seating Will on is lap. Will stared back at him, confusion as evident as the lust in his eyes. "I want you to ride me, Will." Lecter stated, brushing their erections together, "This way you'll be doing most of the work, your release will be more intense and thus you will feel more relaxed."

"I feel..." Will started slowly, "...like you're just trying to take advantage of my obliviousness."

"I understand how you could assume that," Lecter smirked, "But, trust me, it's not the case."

And so, with a deep breath, Will raised himself and steadily guided himself onto Lecter's cock, wincing as the head of the erection passed through his hole and stretched him all the more. He groaned in pain a few times but only stopped his actions when he was seated the erection completely buried within him. Then he paused, resting his head on Lecter's shoulder as he tried to get used to the sensation and the slight pain. During his pause, Will had a moment of clarity in which he wondered why and how he succumbed to his psychiatrist's idea of using sex as a relaxation technique. He was a consultant to the FBI and yet, instead of finding a reasonable way to dispel his stress, he was about to fuck himself on another man's penis.

In that instant, a part of him wanted to stop everything before it was far too late. However, when Lecter moved his hips, creating an invigorating friction, the other lustful part of him took over. Hesitantly due to the lingering pain he was feeling, he raised himself, moaning at the sensation of Lecter's cock retreating from his hole. He stopped before it could pull out completely and then lowered himself no faster than he had raised. A groan escaped as the pleasure was rivalled by pain but it was cut short by a yelp when Lecter grabbed Will's hips.

"Let me guide you, Will." Lecter demanded more than requested, "You're new to this and so you will need my guidance."

Will nodded his head, unable to agree verbally with Lecter and allowed his body to be manipulated. Lecter began to move his hips up and down, impaling Will on his erection at a slow yet steady pace. The pain slowly subsided and when the pleasure was more evident, the speed increased. Soon, Lecter angled himself as to hit Will's prostate dead on with every thrust. In result, Will moaned louder and more erotically, nearly screaming at times. This only encouraged Lecter to double his speed and precision, for once, abandoning himself to lust rather than gluttony.

Will was overwhelmed by pleasure. The inkling of pain had disappeared long ago without his notice, making place for blissfulness. He could feel the heat within himself rise, his blood pumping and his body tensing. It felt as though he would explode which was, oddly, something that he welcomed. And just as the thought passed his mind, he felt his belly tighten and the desperation in his thrusts when meeting Lecter's indicating that he was approaching his end. He breathed heavily, moans escaping his throat, as he tried to warn Lecter.

"It's alright," the latter responded, having understood the failed attempt at warning, "Release yourself."

And with a few more thrusts, Will was pushed over the edge and came hard on his stomach and Lecter's shirt. He felt embarrassed by the mess he had made but the continuing thrusts proved to be a distraction to actually feeling any inkling of shame. Finally, Lecter reached his end after a dozen thrusts and filled Will with his warm seeds which also dribbled down his cock, dirtying his pants.

"You should have taken off your clothes..." Will stated, dazed.

"Shouldn't you be apologizing for the mess you made?" Lecter smirked.

"O-oh, sorry." Will mindlessly apologized, "But it was your idea and so your fault."

"Of course," Lecter chuckled, "I hope you'll be cleaner with the partner you find for your relaxation. Speaking of which, how do you feel?"

"Amazing..." Will breathed, his cheeks taking in a light colour of pink, "Light headed and...clear..."

"Good," Lecter smiled, "Didn't I tell you it would work?"


End file.
